


【骸白】金丝雀

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 国王X舞者（异域风）
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【骸白】金丝雀

三名乐师提着西塔琴走进金碧辉煌的圆形大殿，依次靠墙席地而坐。六道骸坐在铺着绛紫与殷红交织的褥子的王座上闭目凝神。参差不齐的调音伴随衣料的悉邃声响了好一阵子。直到大殿里鸦雀无声，骸才做了一个简单的手势示意音乐开始。

均衡的韵律渐渐充斥满整个大殿，节奏平稳、有序；拨弦齐整、有力。具备浓厚西域风情的轻快小调总是备受王族青睐。第一乐章渐弱时，大殿里突然回响起一种强劲的击打声：一双灵巧的鞋尖频频点过石青色大理石瓷砖，由远及近开始融进和谐的乐曲，却又听起来唐突、急躁、强势、激烈。踢踏声在王座前蓦地止住了，骸缓缓睁开眼睛，只见眼前正立着一名美艳绝伦的舞者。

那人一头略长的凌乱白发，一身鲜亮的紫罗兰色烫金绸缎袍子在腰侧开了叉，露出笔直修长的大腿，脚腕上戴着纯银打造的酷似镣铐一样的装饰，手臂上林林总总箍着镶嵌有红宝石、黄钻和黑曜石的镯子。那张年轻的容颜半藏在一层淡紫色的轻盈面纱后面，隐约可见左颊上一枚胎记似的刺青。那双同样色泽的温润瞳孔——像坠落于深潭的两颗星辰碎片，晶亮又幽暗，温和又凛冽，浓烈又淡泊，流动又凝固；像所有罪孽的名字一样令人心悸，又像傍晚映射在一个肥皂泡里的晚霞那般美得惊心动魄。毋庸置疑，仅那双眼睛便令大殿的里里外外黯然失色。

“……是你。”骸动了动嘴皮，一瞬张大的瞳孔微震，随后又恢复平静，“——白兰。”

那是个被传遍大街小巷的名字。王公贵族说，白兰像不得不放低身段用鼻尖去触的那一颗清晨挂在草尖的朝露；平民百姓说，白兰像仰着脖颈从木酒桶口去够的那最后一滴甘美醇厚的葡萄酒，诱人却转瞬即逝，脆弱亦令人魂牵梦绕，仿佛同时沐浴烈火与寒冰——对白兰的迷恋是长久的痛苦的开始。

骸看到白兰在被叫出名字的那一刻挑起眼角露出一个意味不明的笑。他转了个身轻盈跃回大殿中央，伸脚重重一踏激起乐曲回环，仿佛霎那间从埋葬在沙漠底下的墓穴中召出千军万马，浩大声势卷起飞扬的风沙逼近想象的视界中的地平线，却终究只闻声不见人，隆隆徘徊在人脑海，刺激出股股令人汗毛倒竖的恐惧与激情。

炫目的紫金色绸缎在快速律动中仿佛旋成一团轻薄的云雾，以无形的美的概念与灵魂频频撞击着有形的石壁、如水的乐声，甚至是蠢蠢欲动的目光：骸目不转睛地凝视着白兰，看上去已经出了神，失焦的双眼一如所有亲眼贪享过白兰舞姿的男女老少，全被摄去了魂魄、难以自拔地沦陷其中。

一个绝世奇才，一个妖精美人……他想。

乐曲渐进高潮，舞者酣畅激舞；绷紧的旋律融不进半点节奏的空隙。谁也没发现此刻空气中忽然多了一丝凛冽寒光。从白兰那双含笑盈盈的紫眸中似乎溢出一片紫色的海洋，如花如蜜将世间棱角与苦难冲刷殆尽，只剩放纵、狂欢与魅影噩梦。

蛇形匕首无声出鞘；在如痴如醉的迷情氛围中，只见白兰眼中一闪暴怒，几步跃上王座前的阶梯，右手持匕划出一道弧线狠狠刺向骸的喉咙——

一根弦绷断了，乐曲戛然而止。利器尖头离肌肤仅一线之隔。白兰保持着当下略显僵硬的姿势，手臂微微颤抖着，看向骸的目光充斥着威胁和狠戾。另一个身着深蓝色绸缎束身衣的少女仿佛幽灵一般凭空冒出，她的右眼上绑着一块黑丝绒眼罩，表情坚毅而决绝，此刻正手持一把长枪抵在白兰后颈。相比之下，骸依旧从容不迫地端坐原地。骚动平息后，他缓缓收回刚才平视整个大殿的视线，只垂眸淡漠一扫行动失败的刺客，抬手慢慢抚上那张微微泛红的脸庞，勾起手指一点点扯去那层淡紫色的面纱。

“退下吧，库洛姆。”

少女略略犹豫，终于还是撤回了武器。白兰在致命压迫消失的同时正要拧腕划开近在咫尺的猎物的脖颈，然而骸早有防备并出手比他更快，提起一脚重重踢中白兰胸口，将他整个人踹飞出去连续撞断了两根石柱。

三名乐师大气都不敢出，一个接一个战战兢兢地从边门跑了出去。骸站起身，一步步走下王座，向躺在大殿中央动弹不得的白兰走去。他那一脚少说也踢断了他三根肋骨，白兰此刻还没有失去意识，断断续续咳嗽和喘息着，表情却如死水般平静，嘴角保持着的上扬弧度甚至仍透出不要命的狂傲挑衅。他拒绝跟他说一个字；骸看出白兰是怀揣着真正的杀意来刺杀他的。白兰没来由地憎恨他、想置他于死地，可骸却对他突然生出不一样的情愫。在成为一个刺客之前，他是一名舞者。骸深知白兰所拥有的最致命的武器不是任何锻造精美的匕首，而是他自己的双脚；白兰能用于自保和生存下去的根本也不是他的年轻美貌，而是由那双脚为他带来的无拘无束的自由和流浪。

骸那一贯深沉的笑容忽然略显狰狞，他踩在白兰纤细白皙的右脚踝上缓缓施力，眼见那上面的银质镣铐一点点压陷进皮肤。

“比起让你永远无法起舞——”

白兰浑身一震，似乎才察觉到骸残忍的意图。他挣扎着想起身把脚抽回来，可骸显然没有给他丝毫逃脱的机会。骨节碎裂的清脆响声在寂静大殿被毛骨悚然地放大，随即传来白兰长长一声嘶哑的惨叫。

“不如让你只为我一人而舞。”


End file.
